


Accidental Bonding

by Newbiemans2015



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbiemans2015/pseuds/Newbiemans2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst trapped on an alien planet Keith and Lance accidentally get married, and now how to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moongalaxied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongalaxied/gifts).



> This is my second gift for @ralligay on Tumblr. I have literally been dying to write this, and I'm so relieved I can finally post this.   
> I have been laughing about this idea for a week.   
> You can find me on Tumblr @youreagalrakeith

The second that Keith and Lance stepped foot back on the Altean ship, the rest of team Voltron was suspicious. There was several clues indicating that there was something up between the red and blue paladins, but the fact that Lance seemed to be a permanent shade of red and Keith kept stuttering whilst giving their report was probably what had them on their toes anxious.

As Keith wrapped up his report on what had transpired whilst he and Lance were stuck on an alien planet, a confused silence settled over the room.

There was a couple exchanged looks.

Lance and Keith seemed to be unable to look each other in the eye, and there was a good five feet of distance between their bodies at all times. Every time Lance shifted his weight, Keith seemed to shift his own in the opposite direction.

Shiro felt his eye twitch.

“Is that…all?” He asked, cautiously assessing their faces as the question was poised.

The two teen paladins seemed unable to agree, finally meeting each other’s gaze as a silent debate seemed to go down between them. Whatever it was they were unwilling to share, they both seemed to want to keep the information hidden and packed away from the other team members.

A few ticks went by before finally, it appeared a stalemate had been broken.

Keith inhaled to speak but Lance beat him to it.

“ _Nope_ , nothing else to share. That was pretty much everything, I believe, couldn’t have told it better myself,” Lance stammered, effectively silencing the other before he had the chance to say otherwise.

But it was Lance’s babbling that gave it all away. Lance _never_ agreed that Keith had done well, much less state that he ‘couldn’t do it better himself’.

Shiro let his gaze slip over to Keith, praying that the younger pilot would just break. He could sense Pidge and Hunk getting steadily agitated behind him, but kept a calm and steady gaze.

It worked.

“We may have uh,” Keith started.

“ _Don’t you dare!”_

_“-_ Gotten married.”

If there had been tires going, they all would have screeched to a halt.

There was a comical pause in which everyone stared at one another, clearly trying to confirm that they were all indeed not crazy and had heard Keith right. Because there was no _way_ that Keith had just said that Lance and him had gotten married…right? That was absurd, ridiculous, outrageous…

“You… _what?_ ” Hunk deadpanned.

Lance and Keith looked at each other again, and awkward moment of collective _‘what have we done?’_ statements passing between the two.

“It’s kind of a long story,” Keith frowned, allowing a hand to creep up and grab the back of his neck. “Obviously it wasn’t like we had _planned_ it.”

“ _Of course we didn’t plan it!”_ Lance hissed, his face turning nearly purple by this point. “Do you actually think I _wanted_ to tie the knot with _you_ of all people?”

Pidge was completely cracking up at this point, and Hunk looked like he was heading down that path. Had Shiro not need to take control of the situation, he would have been with them, but instead he only allowed a small sympathizing smile.

“How did this happen?”

“Well, the planet we landed on was in the middle of a civil war when our lions landed right in the middle of the battle field. Um, _opposite_ sides of the battle field actually. The natives thought we had landed to help them in their fight, so in order to stay alive we decided to agree to be members of different factions.”

Lance placed his head in his hands at this point and took over.

“It was working out really well at first, Keith and I could communicate through our helmets. Our goal was to utilize this advantage to bring an end to the war and finally get some peace for the planet, but uh, during a confrontation of both sides Keith and I tried to plan a maneuver,” Lance turned now to give Keith a death glare. “And since _someone_ is _horrible_ at hand communication I had to over-exaggerate my movements and they saw me.”

“If you didn’t use terrible hand signals I might have understood what you were trying to say!” Keith argued in his defense.

“ _Anyways_ , one of the warriors saw me and started shouting in the native language to the others. Apparently one of the gestures I had done, I’m still not sure which one, was a universal marriage proposal on their planet.”

“Turns out,” Keith drawled annoyed with how the conversation was going. “Marriage is a really _sacred tradition_ for them, and Lance proposing to me had stunned them all into a ceasefire.”

Pidge let out an undignified snort, unable to hold back tears as they laughed.

“I _did not_ propose! Stop making it sound bad!”

“We ended up getting dragged to a huge meeting that involved the faction leaders and they started bickering to one another as to whether this could actually happen, and I’ll admit neither of us really understood what was going on-“

“I thought they want us to arrange _the faction leader’s marriage!_ ” Lance exclaimed horrified.

“But then they turned to us and started offering congratulations and that’s kind of when we finally got what they were talking about.”

“Originally, we were going to tell them that we weren’t actually attempting to get hitched when _Keith_ insisted we go through with it after the leaders told us we could have whatever we wanted as a marriage gift for showing the courage to get married when we belong to different sides of the war.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“We ended up asking for the end of the war as a wedding gift and Lance and I sat down with the leaders to negotiate a peace treaty.”

“Yes!” Lance chimed in. “See? We ended up stopping a civil war and brought peace to an entire planet, exactly what paladins are supposed to do, right?”

Allura stifled a giggle behind her hand.

“I don’t think _marriage_ was exactly what the original paladins had in mind when they decided to bring peace to the universe, Lance.”

“ _So_ …” Pidge finally asked, their grin turning carnivorous. “Did you two kiss?”

“ _What?!”_ Lance shrieked. “No! Alien weddings aren’t like human weddings, _Pidge_. It was more like a…a…”He flailed his arms around in desperation before finally turning to Keith for help.

“We got weird tattoos together, some kind of soul bonding ritual,” Keith shrugged. “It wasn’t too terrible actually.”

Shiro felt an eyebrow rise.

“Tattoos?”

Keith tugged up the sleeve on his jacket and showed the rest of the group blue tendrils crawling up the side of his hand in a delicate, yet intricate, pattern. It’s a chilling color, and beautifully designed.

“Mine is obviously cooler,” Lance scoffed, copying Keith’s movements and showing his own art.

Less complex, yet still gorgeously crafted, Lance’s was in the same place and inked with a brilliant red.

“Apparently, mines supposed to represent Lance and Lance’s represents me. They’ll fade in a couple of years, but they’ll always light up in certain lighting or when they’re in contact,” Keith explained with a sigh.

“That’s kind of trippy,” Hunk commented studying them in surprise. “Is that _UV ink_?”

“Yeah!” Lance confirmed in excitement. “Black light makes them glow!”

“Don’t get to excited,” Pidge snorted. “You did just accidently get married.”

Lance immediately snapped his mouth shut.

Allura sighed in fond exasperation.

“I guess we’ll have to see if there’s a way to undo this, in the mean time, it looks like the pair of you are going to remain bonded.”

Everyone exchanged amused expressions except Keith and Lance, whom were more annoyed at the implications the silence was giving than anything else.

~

It may or may not have gotten out of hand.

“Don’t you _dare_ shoot at my _husband_!”

“ _Lance_ , we are not _actually_ married! Will you _stop_ screaming that at the Galran Empire?”

Pidge was laughing so hard into the communications link; their snorts could be heard even if they removed their helmets. Based on the silence coming from Shiro, they could all tell he was about done with the hilarity ensuing in this particular battle.

Not to mention, they could all _feel_ the glee Lance was getting from riling up Keith.

“I want a divorce,” Keith complained into his helmet. “When can we get on that?”

“Hey! That can’t happen if I divorce you first!”

“You were _literally_ just screaming I was your husband less than two minutes ago,” Keith deadpanned.

“Yeah, well I wanted a divorce when you stole the extra rations of goo Hunk made!” Lance bit back, throwing his lion in for a loop and diving underneath red as he took on another ship.

“Well I wanted a divorce the minute you opened your mouth this morning!”

“This is becoming ridiculous the two of you, if you cannot work without agitating each other-“Shiro warned, his voice tight and strained.

“You guys have been joking about getting a divorce for weeks now,” Hunk frowned. “Coran said he could probably work on getting that to actually happen, something about using some old Altean ritual to remove the tattoos-“

“Honestly, that can’t happen fast enough,” Keith grumbled.

“Seconded,” Lance added in equal vigor.

~

Keith and Lance stare in horror as the entrance closes and the two of them are engulfed in a darkness so thick they can’t see their own hands in front of their faces.

They had really screwed up this time.

“ _Keith,_ look out!” Lance suddenly called, crashing into the smaller paladin and knocking him to the floor as a shot ricocheted off the wall next to them.

Now laying in a misshapen heap on the floor, the other’s voice same out in agonizing irritation.

“ _Lance_ , will you _watch_ where you’re going?”

“It’s dark! I didn’t know exactly where you were!”

Another round of volleys went off and the two of them scrambled back to their feet as they attempted to remove vital body parts from the line of fire. Despite it all, it seemed like Lance was going to give a running commentary due to his loss of sight.

“This is _cheating_! They can see us but we can’t see them! _Keith_ , what do we do?”

Keith breathed in sharply, moving to the left as another shot went by. The Galrans were getting much better with their aim, and it wouldn’t be long before one of them actually got hit.

“ _Shut up_ , Lance, you’re only helping them know where we are by screaming!” He hissed.

Finally, Keith found Lance in the dark as he bumped into him. A flash of red caught his gaze and that’s when he realized they weren’t exactly stuck in this pitch black hangar after all. As much as he hated the fact they had accidentally gotten married on an alien planet, he found himself suddenly blessing the war driven civilization as an idea formed in his head.

“Lance! Grab my hand!”

“ _What?!_ ” Lance screamed in panic as another round of shots went off in a consistent stream of volleys. “ _That’s_ you’re plan? Hold hands and sing kumbaya?”

“No, you idiot! The marks! They light up when they touch, _remember?_ ”

There was a moment where Lance didn’t respond, and Keith was about to curse up a storm because he thought the blue paladin had gotten himself shot after all. But then, there was a shuffle of movement and he heard Lance once more in a grumble.

“This is the most _ridiculous_ thing, holding our hands together to make a stupid flashlight, I cannot _believe_ -“

“Lance!”

“Yeah, yeah! Give me your stupid hand, mullet.”

It took a few precious seconds for them to fumble in the dark whilst trying to avoid the inevitable death to find one another’s hands and lace them together. The reaction was immediate, the swirls that had been inked into each of their skins began to glow getting brighter the longer they held it.

The light illuminated Lance’s surprised face but Keith was already focusing on getting out of the situation.

“Lance, you have a long range weapon, you’re going to have to fight for the both of us and I’ll guide us towards the exit-“

“Why do _I_ have to be the one that covers our ass?”

“Because I have a _sword_ , Lance. I can’t fight and drag you around, you can shoot one handed. Now will you hurry up?” Keith asked, noticing the initial shock the Galrans had over their odd glowing embrace was wearing off.

“Why is it _always_ _us_ that end up in these situations?” Lance complained, leveling his bayard to aim. A warm mix of blue and red lit up the room enough that Lance could finally make out the shadows of the approaching soldiers.

“Yeah, well _I love you too_ ,” Keith sarcastically snapped, as they stood back to back. Lance faced the onslaught of Galrans and Keith the exit.

The light that glowed next nearly blinded them.

“What the _hell?”_ Lance cried as he looked back down at their entwined hands. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?” Keith asked, not really paying attention, attempting to focus on getting the two of them out of there before it was too late. The other paladins were going to start panicking if they didn’t show up at the rendezvous soon.

“You made the tattoos glow brighter! How’d you do that?”

“ _That’s_ what that was?” Keith asked surprised, taking a slight moment to look down at the blue and red marks. “I didn’t do anything! Maybe it was you!”

“Well, I didn’t do anything either and that extra light was really helpful so whatever you were doing a moment ago, do it again!” Lance barked over his shoulder at the shorter teen.

“All I did was mock you!” Keith snapped, dragging the blue paladin through the massive hangar using the parked ships to provide temporary cover.

“Then whatever you said say it again!”

Keith was about to the end of his rope at this point with whatever Lance was harping on about, and just heaved a deep breath before repeating what he had said, letting his tone drip with sarcasm.

“I said _I love you too,_ moron.” He sniped.

There is was again, the blue and red radiance growing in the hangar and providing a much better light for the two paladins to see. It caused Lance to stumble and pull Keith to a stop in stunned silence.

“Say it again.”

“ _No_! Lance, give it a rest, we can try to figure this out later! In case you’ve forgotten we’re under gunfire right now, and we have to go meet up with the rest of the team!”

“Keith! _Just say it!_ ”

“You say it!”

“Why is cooperating with you like pulling teeth?”

“I don’t know, _Lance_ , why do you have to choose the most inappropriate times for things?”

“I want to make sure I get the most out of every situation, _Keith_.”

“ _Damn it_ , I love you, too! Happy?”

There it was again, the light growing as the words entered the space between them, and based on the look growing on Lance’s face he was really in for it.

“No! _No, no, no_. Not right now, we will battle this out later Lance; we have to get out of here!”

“But _Keith_ -”Lance started in that agonizing tone that Keith knew all too well. If they didn’t get out of here soon, Keith might just shove him right into the line of fire himself.

Turning back around, Keith started to literally drag them out of the hangar, having made significant progress before, it was not much longer to go. The Galran troops were starting to break up to follow them down the hall that Keith was leading them too, but Lance was already on it by destroying the biometric lock on the door.

Despite the hall being flooded with the usual deep glows of the Galran purple lights, the two didn’t let go of their grasp as they weaved in and out of entrances searching for the place they had last seen the rest of the team.

“Lance! Keith! Over here!”

Whipping around, and nearly out of breath, the two paladins jerked to a halt to observe down a hall to see the rest of the team running to catch up. As soon as they were in sights, Keith ripped his hand free of Lance’s death grip.

“Where have you two been?” Shiro questioned, coming to a halt not noticing the flustered looks on their faces. Based on the looks Pidge and Hunk were sharing, however, they knew that the two had caught it.

“Long story, got trapped in a dark hangar. Did you know these soul bondy mark things can glow really bright? It provides for an excellent flashlight.” Lance babbled, doing the best thing he could in the situation at hand.

“Alright, let’s just get out of here, the lions are just up ahead,” Shiro affirmed, taking the lead as he headed off down the corridor.

The second he was out of earshot, Pidge turned their predatory gaze on them.

“You two still looking to have those things removed later?”

Keith and Lance looked at each other, their faces going a deep scarlet now that they had the chance to catch their breath and reflect on what had just occurred.

It was Lance that broke the silence.

“Perhaps they’re a little more useful than we had originally thought.”

And as the team took off once more to grab their lions and escape the Galran ship, Lance took the opportunity to pull Keith to the side and whisper in his ear whilst running.

“Love you too, mullet.”


End file.
